old_magickfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercy Lewis
Mercy Lewis (c. 1674-18th century) was an accuser during the Salem Witch Trials. The child of Philip and Mary Lewis, Mercy was born in the Massachusetts Bay Colony, now Maine. According to Seraphine Dearborn, Mercy and her parents were blood witches. Biography Early life Mercy was born in modern-day Maine to two blood witches. She was a refugee from seeking out protection after a Native American attack on her village. Her family later stayed in Casco Bay with other refugees. Reverend George Burroughs, a Puritan minister who served in Salem, Massachusetts from 1680-83, was among the other survivors of the attack. After settling in Salem, Mercy's uncle Thomas Skilling died from an injury brought on by the attack. In 1683, the Lewis family traveled back to the island in Casco Bay. The second attack of the Native Americans in 1689 resulted in the deaths of Mercy's parents and made her an orphan. On September 30, 1689, an attack by Native Americans killed her grandparents, aunts, uncles, and most of her cousins. As a result, the fourteen-year-old Mercy was placed as a servant in the household of Reverend Burroughs. By 1691, she had moved to Salem, where a married sister was living. She became a servant in Thomas Putnam's household. Salem Witch Trials Mercy played a crucial role in the Salem Witch Trials in 1692, when twenty people were executed for witchcraft, including her former master, George Burroughs. Like the accusation placed on Elizabeth Proctor on March 26, 1692, Mercy was accountable for hindering Mary Eastey's release from prosecution and eventual execution after all other charges against Eastey had been dropped. Accusations were made against Elizabeth Proctor that she tormented both Abigail Williams and Mercy Lewis in their homes. It is reported that Mercy Lewis was a victim of child abuse after statements were taken from witnesses such as Abigail Williams and Thomas Putnam. As a member of the Putnam household, Lewis became friends with Ann Putnam and her cousin Mary Walcott. Putnam and Walcott's accusations would help launch the witch hysteria. In early April 1692, Lewis claimed that Satan had appeared to her, offering her "gold and many fine things" if she would write in his book; shortly thereafter, Satan appeared to her in the form of Burroughs, whom she reported "carried me up to an exceeding high mountain and showed me all the kingdoms of the earth, and told me that he would give them all to me if I would write in his book." No information or medical history was recorded on the mental state of Mercy Lewis during the Salem Witch Trails. However, it was reported that Mercy suffered from episodes of seizures. One record stated that Lewis had a violent seizure on May 7, 1692, after experiencing torture and threats from Burroughs. This act was brought on by Lewis's refusal to printing her name in a book Reverend Burroughs owned in order to clearly state her allegiance to him. Lewis also accused Mary Eastey, sister of Rebecca Nurse, who would be tried and hanged. Others accused by Lewis include Giles Corey, Bridget Bishop, Susannah Martin, John Willard, and Sarah Wildes. Lewis was the subject of accusations. Ann Putnam claimed she had seen Lewis' apparition, though she said it had not harmed her. Later life After the trials, Mercy moved to Boston to live with her aunt. There she bore an illegitimate son. By 1701, she had married a Mr. Allen in Boston. Category:17th century births Category:18th century deaths Category:Salem Witch Trials Category:Blood witches Category:Females